Moments
by LovelyMasoka
Summary: 50 different sentences of Tomoe and Nanami's developing relationship, different takes of what could be.


50 sentneces for Tomoe x Nanami. Sentence prompts taken from 1sentence livejournal. The prompt set is Alpha.

Spoilers if you aren't caught up. Some go with the theory that Nanami is "Yukiji". Some sentences have sexual themes but nothing graphic.

Enjoy!

(c)Julietta Suzuki.

* * *

**Comfort**

Hands cool against her face, his voice soft and soothing; the softest Nanami had ever heard as she opened her eyes slightly, the headache making it hard. But at the same time, the situation seemed strangely nostalgic, like a dream.

**Kiss**

He had kissed and been kissed by her three times, so by now it shouldn't mean anything. But as Tomoe leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, it felt like the first time, heart pounding and all.

**Soft**

Nanami couldn't help but hold back a laugh as her fingers touched his ears as they moved between her fingers, twitching at the sensation as well as the soft moan that escaped his lips as he slept, head on her lap; And she wondered, for the first time, why she never tried this until now.

**Pain**

He didn't want her to see him like this, not with those confusing memories rushing into him as his body writhed with pain. Just one look from her would be hundred times worse than this.

**Potatoes**

Nanami barely cooked since she came to the shrine, making Tomoe think she couldn't at all, making him sort of prideful of his short learned, masterful if he said so himself, cooking skills. Until he came home one day to see her making potatoes, plain as they were the flavor burst in his mouth.

She always made the simplest things worth more than they were.

**Rain**

Nanami prayed for rainy days since it was the one time she could walk closer to him, arms bumping, without him getting suspicious as he held the umbrella.

**Chocolate**

It was just a small box, heart-shaped with so many intentions unnamed that Tomoe couldn't help but think about, as he traced the edge, and then opened it.

Too sweet.

**Happiness**

Nanami's hands hurt from how hard she held the flower hairpin in her hands, her body cold as she tried to sleep in the room Yukiji gave her, desperately trying to remember that fleeting happiness and his warmth that was so close and so far at that moment.

**Telephone**

"Hello?"

"When are you getting Home, Nanami?" his voice sharp with irritation. Nanami smiled nervously as she switched the phone to her other ear.

"Tomoe where are you calling from?" she did give him Ami-chan's number in case something happened while she was gone, but she never thought he _use_ it.

"The payphone." He stated clearly as if it was obvious. And Nanami resisted the urge to ask just how he knew to use a phone, much less a payphone, but as they talked she couldn't help but like it. Since they lived together they would never have to have a phone conversation.

For once she felt like a normal girl in love, even for something so minuscule.

**Ears**

As Tomoe laid in Kuruma's bed finally asleep from his fever, Nanami couldn't resist brushing her finger tips through his hair, feeling how hot he still was, and for a moment she reached up and touched his ears. Despite being the first time and curiosity getting the best to her, it felt familiar and calming she noticed for him as when he gave a soft sigh.

Looking back that's when Nanami realized it was the first time she heard that _name._

**Name**

She bite her tongue when he asked for her name again, his face near hers and looking nothing like the Tomoe she first saw in the past, looking too familiar to _her Tomoe._

"Yukiji." Her voice waivered and she hated herself in that moment for wanting to tell the truth, and the first time wondering why it seemed like things weren't the way she thought they were too.

**Sensual**

For the first time in her life she couldn't help but notice how beautiful a simple male house kimono was until she met Tomoe.

**Death**

The days dwindled as she was in the past, running her body to sickness, as long as Tomoe lived her own death didn't matter, it was selfish but it was the thought that ran through her mind as she coughed, dropping the medicine.

She would never realize until it was too late.

**Sex**

Her breath was heavy, face red and her eyes closed from the pleasure. Tomoe could feel her nails dig into his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist as she let out another moan. He could feel, see, and hear every moment and sound, etching it into his mind as he kissed her again.

Everything was for this moment; he wasn't going to forget it.

**Touch**

He did it without noticing, here and there. At first Nanami didn't notice or questioned it, but after a while she would count how many times he touched her, always innocent and with reason; A touch on her arm, her head, fingers or even her waist.

It was a habit Nanami didn't mind at all.

**Weakness**

It was painful as he fell to the ground, the world around him hazy but it didn't matter she was gone now.

**Tears **

She cried hard and long when they reunited, her face buried into his chest as he patted her hair, whispering things she only heard in dreams. The nightmare was finally over.

**Speed**

It didn't matter how long it took him to return the feelings, why or how. Just the fact he finally did, after so long was enough for her.

**Wind**

It was so fast, the wind in her ears as she fell, she couldn't hear what she said or even his yells as she pulled him forward and kissed him.

**Freedom**

It wasn't that long ago he would do anything for his freedom but even now with it all he could feel and see was her cold hand in his and that last order ringing in his ears and mind.

"You're free."

In reality, he was anything but.

**Life**

Life for a demon was long, much longer than a human could dream of. Memories centuries old could burn like it just happened, grudges never forgotten. Love never dims, Nanami knew this and understood it, but as she clenched his hand in hers, she just wanted and needed the now of his life.

**Jealousy**

Yukiji was beautiful, stunning to Nanami and what more she was beautiful on the inside as well. No agenda, how she accepted and embraced Nanami not even questioning her.

No wonder Tomoe loved her so much.

As the older woman hugged her, talking of her family Nanami couldn't help but return the embrace, hiding and ignoring the feeling inside her chest, because now was not the time to get jealous.

**Hands**

They were unexpectedly soft Tomoe's hands were, of course calloused and showing years of fighting with a sword and hand to hand combat, but as Nanami laid against his chest, his hand in hers playing with his long fingers, pressing against his palms. They were unexpectedly soft, nothing like the hands she held in the past.

As she pressed his hand against her cheek hearing him grumble as he woke up but he didn't remove his hand from her.

She liked these hands better.

**Taste**

Smoke and sake was the taste of this kiss, her mind was blurry and tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was relief, happiness, or fear as he pulled away his face soft and his long hair running everywhere.

Smoke and sake was his taste, finding its way into her sense as he pulled her against his chest, the wedding kimono still heavy on her as he patted her head like it was a to comfort. And all Nanami wanted, tried to remember the taste of him from before all of this, of her Tomoe.

**Devotion**

Nanami knew and understood in the beginning why he was devoted to her. Why he cooked, clean and protected her, it was his job the contract of that kiss between them. But now it was different as she passed the sake cup over to him watching him sip from it their eyes not breaking contact as he pledged a different kind of devotion to her.

**Forever**

There was no such thing as forever and Tomoe knew and understood it the best. But as he watched her write out her charms for the shrine and laughing with the Snake he couldn't help but wonder, hoping that if this is what it felt like.

**Blood**

His purple eyes widen slightly as he looked at his hand, painted red but all she did was smile at him, laughing to herself slightly as she touched his face. For the first time in his long life his chest felt like it exploded, a hole forming and everything leaked out as Nanami apologized telling him not to worry, things would be okay she would fix it.

Tomoe never realized how good Yukiji could lie.

**Sickness**

It was when she first got sick at the shrine she realized Tomoe had a different side to him. Gathering medicine and making sure she ate good food and rested, never saying a harsh word or fighting with her like he usually did, and maybe it was then she started to fall for him, since before than Nanami couldn't remember ever being cared for like this.

**Melody**

In his memories there was always a woman humming a song, her face and name always escaped him, and Tomoe didn't mind. You didn't live so long and remember everyone you knew, but as Nanami sang as she worked on her homework he couldn't help but wonder why someone like her would know the same melody.

**Star**

"The stars are beautiful." She stated her voice thin as they sat on the small porch area. She had been there for three days, and no one had come for her Nanami couldn't help but worry, what did she do wrong? Why was she here and not Yukiji?

And most of all why did he think she was Yukiji?!

"They are." The familiar deep voice, it was like she was in the present, sitting with him as he and Mizuki drank, talking and watching the moon.

But the sky was clearer, the moon and stars so much bigger than they were in the future. Nanami sighed her eyes closing and she breathed deep, not paying attention as his hand covered hers.

**Home**

It was her home, nothing could make her want to give it up or disturb the family she had grown there. And as she held a small bundle in her arms, Nanami couldn't be more proud of the home she had prepared for them.

**Confusion**

Even after just experiencing it all in the past, Nanami couldn't help but still not understand or grasp it as all as Mikage explained it to everyone after Tomoe had woken up, but he didn't say anything as he held her closer to him almost shaking, reliving memories of things she just experienced. Nanami stared ahead his heart pounding in her ear.

Only clear thing was that he was alive and with her, and that's what mattered.

**Fear**

To Tomoe there was no such thing as fear, but as he lay by the river side, bleeding and losing strength as humans yelled for his death it was the first time it came to him. Fear of losing his life, which quickly vanished into her warm arms.

But now it was there again, and her warm arms were cold as he picked her up eyes wide and empty and nothing could change that now.

Fear, now, was something he knew too well and wondered how he got to that point of being so arrogant against it, that his warmth was taken.

**Lightening/Thunder**

Nanami liked storms, like the thunder and lightning; even during her childhood she looked forward to the storms. Since it seemed it was the one time her father would stay at home with her. Even now as she sat at her desk, working on homework and talking with the shrine spirits and Mizuki, listening to Tomoe work on dinner.

It was comforting and predictable, the thunder clashes and crack of lightening in the back ground. But she wasn't alone now, it wasn't the reason she wasn't alone like before.

**Bonds**

Before her only Mikage mattered, and before him only fighting and Akura-oh had mattered to some degree. But since she had barged into the Shrine, and into Tomoe's life more things started to matter, and bonds, as Mikage told him once, formed.

But the one with her was more than between a kami and their shinishi, more than that as he watched her work and become stronger, needing him less even if she didn't realize it.

Before her nothing mattered to him more than what developed for him the moment she kissed him, and what came after.

**Market**

Every New Year he went to the market in the Other World, painstakingly buying what he needed, and it had become a habit to bring Nanami along as well. Watching as she tried (and failed) to haggle for things she thought the shrine needed, or trinkets she liked, in which he would have to drag her off before she ended up spending all the shrines money.

Nanami smiled and laughed, hand in hand with him, and despite the headache she at times caused, he didn't mind the ritual at all.

**Technology**

To her surprise Tomoe knew how to use a computer, and even more to Nanami's shock he had a blog he wrote on. Of course he forbad her to ever look at it, but when he left to shop her and Mizuki snuck on, reading and enjoying the entries, and drawings he seemed to have drawn.

It took her a moment to realize who he was talking about, and to see how he had drawn her.

Tomoe never did learn how his computer broke or why Nanami refused to speak to him for a week.

**Gift**

She held it tight in her hands; the only present Tomoe ever gave her, as she calmed her nerves, waiting in the palanquin to move forward, and hoping soon she could really see him once again.

**Smile**

She gave it to anyone, a smile, or encouraging words. One couldn't help but wonder until now why she was alone like she was, or how she was able to not to have someone to help her beside a stranger afraid of dogs. But as she smiled again, patting a child's head that had given her a flower, a thank you of some kind, Tomoe realized that if everyone else had seen what he had, then she would not be there now.

Never to have experienced that smile or to see it every day was something he would never give up.

**Innocence**

Naïve, innocent to think she could change or get help so easily from this fallen God, watching as she came back, failure and the curse overcoming Tomoe as she sat next to him, helpless.

Fooling around, getting into something she did not understand at all. Whatever innocence she held in things up to thing died as he took his last breath.

She was too naïve for her own good.

**Completion**

Soft hair, pale skin that was still sweaty as he moved slightly, but she didn't wake up. Tomoe sighed, she could sleep like a rock as he leaned and kissed the side of her head.

**Clouds (Partner to 'Star')**

"You never watched the clouds? Or make images of them?" her voice was surprised, shocked almost. "But you live in the era to best do this! No smog, nothing making you not watch them." Tomoe looked at her confused, some of things this woman said sounded like she didn't come from there.

"I never had a reason too, Yukiji." And as always he faced dropped when he said her name, like she realized something she forgot; but she turned and smiled grabbing his hand and pushing him onto the ground with her.

"You do now." And not for the first time as Tomoe stared at the clouds, listening to her babbling of what she saw, realizing what he had been missing.

**Sky (Companion to 'Cloud' and 'Star'.)**

The sky was the same no matter where you went, Nanami realized as she reached her hand up as to touch it. Her mind somewhere else, not listening as Tomoe arrived back the scent of blood and smoke on his clothes as he sat next to her.

The sky was same everywhere, but at times she preferred the one she shared with him in the future.

**Heaven**

Nanami wasn't sure if heaven existed as she sat down, listening to what the police had to say, her body numb as they handed her the address of the funeral home where her father was now at. Only Tomoe's voice came through, thanking them and showing them out.

She wasn't sure if it existed, but she hoped, despite how bad of a father and husband he was, he had some peace even if it wasn't heaven.

**Hell**

Hell was watching her die and not being able to do anything, that's what he thought but as he slumped against the wall, the memories and pain coming back so suddenly and he wasn't able to process it.

Hell was realizing she was always there, beside him and how much of an idiot he was for not realizing it until then, and now dying from that mistake.

**Sun**

Like the sun everyone comes to her for warmth, comfort. She was a god, their God, despite being one for matchmaking; she brought and gave them bonds they wanted so much.

She was his sun, happy and warm and everyone revolving around her, and needing her.

**Moon (Companion to 'Star' and 'cloud')**

It was a habit, to drink in front of the full moon, nostalgia hit him as he sat next to Mikage, memories restored but nothing said between them; Unsaid as Nanami slept on Tomoe's lap, not wanting to be away from him, his hand in her hair playing with it.

"Thank you."

**Waves**

The beach was not a place he wanted to go, even now that the "debt" with Dragon King was gone, he didn't care for the waves that splashed into him, or when Nanami (and Mizuki) decided splashing him was needed as he finally gave in and attacked backed.

He didn't care for the beach at all, but as she laughed grabbing him to fall into the small wave with her, he didn't mind it much at all.

**Hair**

Every morning he would do her hair, softly brushing it and putting it in different styles, or her usual one which she was more comfortable with. It was a routine that developed during her college years, something she didn't mind at all, as she was busier before with Kami duties and her human life.

For twenty minutes a day, morning and night, they were together silently, but it was something she treasured with Tomoe.

**Supernova**

Demons do not fall in love or take love lightly, it was something she was told, but more it seemed to Nanami it was like a supernova, since it was a love that could kill them or leave them in a state like death. That's what she was told, it consumed them. And as she saw him lay there, a black and sickening curse wrapping around his body was the first time Nanami really understood what Mikage had told her, and what that truly did mean.


End file.
